Getting Started/Outskirts Minister
Now that the player has been advanced to the rank of Outskirts Minister, there are new challenges that await and it becomes much more complex in terms of building up the city. Many more buildings are expected to be built, and some substantial growth of the city is to follow. Position has its rewards From the previous tasks that have been completed to this point, there have been several treasures that have been found and it is important to find out what is in those treasure boxes. Click on the inventory icon and "use" each of the items in the treasure section of the inventory, but be careful not to "use" the other items in the inventory in the other sections of the inventory. We'll get to them in a bit. Items that are discovered as rewards include: * Snake Boots * Snake Girdle * Snake Cloth * 9 Legend Flags * 2 Yew Bows * 2 Notes * 2 White Jade * 8 Restorations * Steel Axe * Hill-Breaker * Bronze Um * Tax Order * Letters * Labour Bill That is quite a bit to worry about all at once. We'll get to all of them eventually, so just let them go to different places in your inventory for now and let's not get too excited. Setting tax policy It is important to be able to collect a substantial amount of income from the village. There are several philosophies at play over what may be the "best" tax policy, but there are two distinctive strategies for the early part of playing War of Legends: # Setting the tax rate to 50% and keeping it there. This policy collects slightly less in terms of overall income, but it is very useful for players who can't spend a whole lot of time on-line to keep up on their city. This is also a strongly suggested tax rate for when a player is going to be off-line for a substantial period of time. # Setting the tax rate to 100%. This policy is a little unusual as it requires constant maintenance to keep up, but in the long run actually collects more gold than leaving it at 50%. This strategy is suggested only when players are online and directly involved with the game. For a more detailed analysis of this concept, see the full article on Gold and how tax policy can be viewed for early city development. Most significantly, the tax rate simply must be changed right now or a player will not have sufficient gold to perform all of the necessary tasks that lay ahead. For either policy, set the tax to 100% for now if the player is going to keep playing the game and building the city for the next little bit. For players wanting to keep the rate at 50%, wait until the Loyalty drops to 50 before dropping the tax rate down. The rate of decline in Loyalty is the same regardless of what tax rate it is set at. Prayer It is now time to go back to the Palace and to use the Pacify button again on the city to raise the Loyalty score again. This time, select the Prayer option to spend some gold to raise loyalty. Using the Labour Bill One of the reward that was obtained for completing the Novice tasks included a Labour Bill. Click on the inventory icon and look in the Aid section and Use the Labour Bill at this time. This action allows explosive growth of the city due to opening up more "slots" to be under construction at the same time. After this item is used, there is a 3 day limit for its activity. More Labour Bills can be obtained for a cost. At this time, it is important to collect on the rewards for the following three tasks: * Overtime * Prayer * Management Finishing resource building If there is any top resource building which is not up to level 5, it is important that they all be brought up to level 5 at this time. This is a priority at this time. Again, do not increase the building level of any other resource building that is at level 1. If you make a mistake, that is fine, but just be careful here. Be patient here, as there is a purpose for this method of building. There are rewards coming for increasing the building level of the top buildings, but the other resource buildings don't get similar resource grants. Villages and more villages Since there are 5 slots available in the production queue at time time due to the Labour Bill, the fifth slot has a critical purpose: to build villages for your city. The task requires increasing the maximum population to 2000 people, which is a huge task. Knowing where this is going to go, this seems like a wasteful practice in the beginning, but at this time it is most effective and faster to simply build several villages. Build 5 new villages, all at level 1 for this next task. These villages are built very quickly, so almost as soon as you start one building, it will be finished in just a couple of seconds before you need to start the next village. Additional research If a player is still waiting for the final level 5 resource buildings to be constructed, now is a good time to perform some additional research. While not a specific task at this time, it is so incredibly useful and helpful that it simply should be done right now. Click on the University and scroll down to the Construction skill and start training that to level 1. What this does is to help speed up how quickly the buildings will be built in a city. At level 1 of this skill, all buildings will be built 2% faster than without this skill having been researched. When the villages and top resource buildings are finished, the following tasks will be complete and players can collect the rewards: * Population * Cornucopia * Lumber * Stone * Quartermaster and perhaps a bit surprising, particularly because previously we created another Lumber Mill: * Lumber (2) Sacrifice Most players at this point in the game are likely not quite ready for completing this task, as it requires a huge amount of Gold. Well, a huge amount for such a small city. If the tax rate is at 100% and the max population is at 2000, it won't take too long to earn this much gold. Just keep an eye on the amount of gold in the treasury of this city and when it gets to 5000, be prepared to perform this task. Many players panic at this point, thinking it is an impossible amount of money to earn. It really isn't that bad if you have a good tax policy in place, but it is something to be watching for. What must be done is for a player to go to the Palace and select the Pacify button again, this time choosing the Sacrifice option. While it seems like a waste of time and effort to throw away 5000 gold in this fashion, the gold will return when the task is completed. It will be money well spent. Building a Market Trade with other players becomes increasingly important as time goes on. Some players have excess resources they are willing to part with, and others have a dire need for resources at a particular time. Buying and selling resources happens with the Market, and that is the next building which should be constructed. Make sure that it is in the list of buildings that are under construction, to keep all 5 slots filled. Never let this building queue get empty if it can be helped. Setting Research Priorities It is important to keep the University busy as much as can be. There are some skills that are more important than others, so there certainly are some priorities to be made. The next three most important research priorities for the University are the following: # Alchemy # Logging # Logistics Don't ever let research queue run out, and try to get these skills studied as soon as possible. Upgrading the Palace Just as was done earlier, it is now time to upgrade the Palace to level 3 this time. Just as was done earlier, it would be a good idea to use Notes to speed up the construction of the Palace, cutting off an hour in terms of construction time. Upgrading the Legend Pavilion Players will soon be having more than one legend in their city, and those legends won't take living in the villages for their homes. They need a place of comfort and beauty, which is the Legend Pavilion. Upgrade the Legend Pavilion to level 2 at this time. Build a Warehouse If a city is invaded by a foreign enemy, a Warehouse provides a safe place for the city's resources so there is something left to help take care of the needs of the city in the future. Find an empty spot in the city and build a Warehouse to level 1. Adding more Villages It is now time to increase the population of the city again. This time, build 4 more villages for a total of 10 villages. Also, upgrade 4 level 1 villages to become level 2 villages, so the max population becomes 3000 people. At this point, the following tasks have been completed (or will be close) and it is time to collect on the rewards: * Population (2) * Infrastructure * Trade * Hospitality * Trade * Stockpiling and assuming that perhaps the Alchemy research has concluded by now: * Alchemy Still More Resources It is time again to upgrade some of the resource buildings in the outskirts. This time, upgrade only the Stone quarry and the Copper mine to level 6. Keep in mind that the Palace was recently upgraded to level 3, so there should be another empty location for additional resources. In this spot, put another Food cropland into this location, and upgrade it to level 1 only. Better troops As an incentive to players interested in make a difference in their villages, it is suggested to raise the building level of the Garrison. At this time raise the building level of the Garrison to level 2. Legend Pavillion again There really will be a whole bunch of legends that you will have to deal with. At this time also upgrade the Legend Pavilion to level 3. Warehouse again Just because resources are already sort of protected, we can't stop here. Let's increase the protection of the warehouse and upgrade that to the next level. Increase the Warehouse to level 2. Upgrading Villages This time, upgrade all of the level 1 villages to become level 2 villages, and afterward upgrade all of the villages to level 3. This may take checking the completed tasks list to collect resources sufficient to complete this task, but it is an important task to do at this time. Keep in mind that more villages and higher level villages will result in much more Gold coming into the city in the form of taxes. With everything completed at this time, the following tasks should be complete for collecting the rewards: * Population (3) * Cornucopia (2) * Hospitality (2) * Home defending * Stockpiling (2) * Logging (Task) * Storage * Stone (Task 2) * Quartermaster (2) This should give you plenty of resources to significantly carry on building more of the city at this point. Category:Tutorial